


Radar

by talitha78



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Hartwin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just call me Hartwin trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radar

**Title:** Radar  
**Song Artist:** Britney Spears  
**Fandom:** _Kingsman: The Secret Service_  
**Character/Relationship:** Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/Harry Hart  
**Length:** 2:26  
**Warnings:** Typical movie violence. Some fast cutting.

Also posted at [ **Tumblr**](http://talitha78.tumblr.com/post/125900784165/new-kingsman-vid-eggsyharry-to-radar-title)

Downloadable versions available [ **HERE**](http://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/278438.html).


End file.
